IE turning Pets
by Diamond Pearls
Summary: just an normal day with normal practice, right? but what is that strange light? and what will that do to everyone? the next morning Tenma wakes up he has turned into a.. Dog? and what happened to the others? who is the mysterious guy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna!  
I had this story in my mind for a while now.. so I finally decided to write and publish it!  
It might be a little confusing in the first chap..but everything will come clear in the end :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

* * *

IE turning Pets  
Chapter 1: I turn doggie style

"Alright everyone! Let's start practice!" Shindou announced.  
The whole Raimon team gathered on the soccer field, ready to start practice. When a strange bright light fell over the soccer members...  
"Whoa! What was _that_!?" Kariya asked, when the light disappeared.  
"Dunno.. maybe it was just nothing?" Hikaru said with slight concern in his voice.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this.." Shindou whispered to Kirino and Kirino just nods at this.

* * *

Tenma's P.O.V.

I let myself fall on the bed, tired from the soccer practice of today. Sasuke walked towards the bed and licking my face, he laid down by the bed and I start petting his head.  
"Hey Sasuke, how was your day?"  
Sasuke yawned and start sleeping  
"Heh, the same as always huh? I wonder what it's like to be a dog"  
Sasuke yawned and rolled to his side  
"still..I'm wondering what that light was.. oh well" I ducked under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

-Time skip! the next morning-

Streaks of sunlight were coming trough the window, birds were chirping and the world seems to wake up. This was what you called a beautiful morning. Except for a few people under us...

"ugh.." I woke up with a headache and a strange feeling in my body, like I had a lot of hair.  
I walked to the bathroom, but I noticed I wasn't walking on my two feet, I looked down and saw I was walking on 4... paws!  
"WOAH! what..what..how?" I run towards the bathroom. Once I stood in front of the mirror, the only thing I could do was staring and gasping that my jaw almost hit the floor.  
"I wasn't seeing my normal _human_ body, I had Pointy ears, a tail a snout and lots of brown frizzy fur "I...I..I'm a DOG!?  
the next moment I fainted.

? P.O.V.

meanwhile on the steel tower of Inazuma Town: "MUHAHAHAHA that shall teach them calling me..."  
"hey! what are _you_ doing _here_? a boy asked the person who just laughed maniacal  
the man just smiled mischievously and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**That was the first chap!  
I found it really hard to describe the whole turn into a dog thing but maybe it isn't that bad?  
oh well, things will be explained some more in the upcoming chapters.  
R&R Please! That would make me really happy! :D**

See ya next time,  
pearl


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna!  
This is the second chapter of IE turning Pets!  
You know the disclaimer right?  
Disclaimer: I do not own IE  
Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

IE turning Pets

chapter 2: Meet the '_new_' Shinsuke!

Tenma's P.O.V.

I woke up, on the floor of the bathroom. Still dizzy from my '_dream_'.  
"wow...I had the craziest dream ever" I stood up slowly, shaking my head. "I was turned into a dog and...Wow!"  
I looked in the mirror and I saw myself as a '_cute_' little puppy.  
"Oh my god! this is so not happening! Don't panic, don't panic.." I said to myself, while walking in circles.  
then I started to panic.. "AAH! what am I gonna do! Aki-nee is going to flip when she sees me!"  
"_Just relax_" A voice said.  
"Wow! Who said that?" I asked while looking around, but the only '_person_' around is Sasuke.  
"I think I'm going crazy.." I shook my head.  
"_No, you're just a little confused_" the voice called again.  
"Alright who's there? come forward if you dare! I can bite!" I yelled to the voice  
"_Just relax boss, it's just me" _Sasuke said

My jaw hit the floor, my eyes stood wide and the only thing I could say was..  
"y-y-yo-you...you can TALK!" I was totally confused now.  
"_Yeah, whats so weird about that?" _Sasuke said while tilting his head to the side.  
"well, first: you're a dog, second: you're suppose to bark and third of all YOU"RE A DOG!"

"_Boss, you need to calm down a little. all that stress won't do any good you know_." Sasuke said while yawning.  
"Alright, I'll relax. But still how's this happening?" I asked my fellow dog.  
_"Dunno, boss. Maybe you should look for your friends and go see if it has happened to them to."_ Sasuke advised  
"Yeah, your right! I'm going to check on Shinsuke! He doesn't live that far.. Thanks Sasuke!" I said while running off.  
_"__You're welcome, boss." _He said with a yawn and laid down in my room.

* * *

-Okay, we skip to the part where Tenma 'puppy' is standing in front of Shinsuke's house!-

I'm standing in front of Shinsuke's house, looking around a bit. I tried to look for an entrance, but apparently the door was unlocked. What a luck I had.  
"Hello? Anybody home?" I called while stepping inside.  
It was dark in the house, chairs were pushed over and one single lamp was blinking on and off.  
I walked further the house in until I was in the middle of the livingroom.  
"This is getting creepy.." a shiver ran down my spine.  
"Shinsuke? Are you here?"  
'scratch, scratch, scratch'  
"What was that?" I turned around to look for the thing that made that noise, but found nothing.  
I shrugged it off and kept looking.  
"Shinsuke? Hello?" I called, but again no response.  
'scratch, scratch'  
"Who's there! Is that you Shinsuke?" I said, with slight fear in my voice.  
'scratch, scratch'  
"_It's coming from the kitchen" _I thought.

I slowly walked towards the kitchen, afraid of what I might find there.  
I saw something, sitting on the ground. It looked like a ball of light brown fur.  
I turned it around and it was a..  
"AAAAAAH!" it screamed  
"AAAAH! What?" I yelled.  
The ball fur was a..a.. I don't know what it is..  
"what are you?" I asked it  
The animal looked at me suspicious. "I'm a hamster as you can see! Thank you!"  
"ooh.. wait.. Shinsuke is _that _you?" I asked the hamster.  
"How do you know me? wait.. Tenma?!" Shinsuke yelled.  
"Yeah! Finally, I found you!" I said while jumping up and down.  
"WOAH! Don't do that!" Shinsuke said annoyed, because the ground was shaking (for him)  
"Oh, sorry. ehehe" I said.

"Tenma..Do you know what happened to us?" Shinsuke asked, on top of my head.  
"I don't know, Shinsuke... But we're going to find that out!" I said confidently.  
"I hope so, Tenma. I don't wanna stay a hamster for the rest of my life!" Shinsuke said.  
"Don't worry, everything will work out!" I said.

* * *

**Lol I turned Shinsuke into a hamster!  
Jin: Don't mind her she's crazy  
Hey! you better run Jin before I kill you!  
Rose: there they go again.. 'sighs'**

**Rose: So in the next chapter there are coming two more characters in view :)  
Jin: Guess who?  
Rose: I thought you needed to run?  
Jin: Oh, yeah.. Waah! 'runs for his life'  
Come back Jin!  
Rose: R&R Please! That would make us really happy!**

See ya next time,  
Pearl


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna!  
****Chapter 3 is up!  
Disclaimer: I do not own IE or any of its characters!  
Kariya: Better you wouldn't..  
What did you say kariya?  
Kariya: Nothing!  
Good! I'll get you later... On with the story!  
Kariya: *gulps***

* * *

IE turning Pets

Chapter 3: Cat-fights

I was walking down the streets of Inazuma Town, Shisuke sat on my head washing his face with his tiny paws. that looked pretty funny (if I could see it)  
We walked past an alley, when suddenly something blue-ish shot out of it and hid behind us.

"Woah!" I jumped and Shinsuke fell from my head.  
"Ouch! Watch your jumping!" Shisuke shook the dirt off his fur.  
"Sorry" I smiled  
"Say, why are you hiding..." I couldn't continue my question to the teal-haired cat, since another surprise came out of the alley.  
Something pink, and it didn't look all too happy.

They were both cats, The teal-haired cat, has sharp eyes with brownish-gold irises, and his fur is dull.  
The pink cat, has sky-blue eyes and well.. pink fur.

The cats were both snarling at each other.

"They remind me of... AH!" I jumped when I finally remind who they were.  
"Kariya! Kirino-senpai!" I jumped over to them, to hug them, but they just jumped from surprise.

"WHAAA! What the.. Tenma? Shinsuke?" Kariya climbed down from the tree, where he just jumped into.

"Tenma!what happened to you?" Kirino asked, calming down from the shock. "And Shinsuke is that you?" He said in disbelief.  
"Yep!" Shinsuke said, happily jumping up and down on my head, where he just climbed back on.

"Ouch! Don't do that Shinsuke! You give me a headache!" I said to the hamster on my head.  
"Oh, Sorry, hehe.." He said  
I sweatdropped. "So.." I said "Why were you guys fighting?"

Kirino gave a deadly glare to Kariya and then started explaining. "Well I was just sitting near the riverbank, thinking up a plan on how to turn into a human again, and how this could happen. When _that _came" He said while pointing a paw towards Kariya, who just likked his paw innocently.  
"Then he started flirting with me!" Kirino yelled, getting angry again.  
"Hey! don't blame me! I thought you were a girl-cat!" Kariya defended.  
"Do I look like a girl-cat?!" Kirino snarled.

Shinsuke and I couldn't do anything than watch those two fighting and sweatdropping.

"Enough!" I started to lose my temper.  
"Kariya, just tell Kirino you're sorry."  
Kariya just hissed "Sorry" he said "that you look like a girl-cat" he added.  
"That's it! I'm going to scratch your eyes out Kariya!" Kirino attacked, but I could grab him at his tail, just in time.

"Guys! Please! Things are bad enough already!" I was trying to hold Kirino, who was struggling to get free. "First things first! We need to find out what happened to us"

That took their attention. Kirino calmed down, and Kariya also started to listen.

"Okay, anybody any ideas how we could have turned into pets?" I asked  
"Hmmm.. it's just an idea, but you remember that strange light at yesterday's training?"  
"Yeah, that was kinda strange..." Kariya said.  
Shinsuke and me nodded.  
"Well.. maybe that has something to do with the fact that we uhm.. turned into pets." Kirino explained.

"Okay.. So now we've got a theory. But what happened to the others?" Kariya asked looking a little worried.  
"That! I don't know..." Kirino said with worry in his face.

"Well, then we just have to find the others! and find more out about that strange light!" I hoped that I sounded more convincing, then I thought I was.

"Alright! let's do that!" Shinsuke said while jumping on top of my head.

And so we continued with the four of us, hoping we would find the others, and the answers to all this...

* * *

**That's it!  
Kirino: Why? why, did you let kariya flirt with me?  
Kariya: hehe..  
Because I felt like it ok?  
Kirino: Humph... *Pouts*  
Jin: Hahaha! Good one! *High fives Kariya*  
Kariya: I like that guy...  
Rose: OEH! You like my twin-bro huh?  
Kariya: Not in that way! *Blushes*  
Ah Kariya You're blushing! hahaha! I said I would get you back }:D  
Kirino: Nice!**

**Kariya: We hope you guys liked it!  
Jin & Rose: R&R Please!**

See ya next time,  
pearl


	4. Chapter 4

**Uwaaaaah!  
Long time no write!  
Jin: Were you dead or something? the people are waiting!  
Gomen, gomen! I had some troubles!  
Jin: Like what?  
Well I was sick! and i was really tired and lazy...  
Jin: Yeah, yeah.. spare me your excuses  
'sulks in a corner'  
Tenma: Disclaimer! Pearl-chan does not own...  
Jin: On with the story!**

* * *

IE turning Pets

Chapter 4:A bird who can't fly

We're now w alking down the streets with the four of us. Two cats, a hamster and me! A cute little puppy dog.  
Kirino and Kariya were still arguing, but at least they stop fighting.

"No! We need to take that way!"

"If you want to get lost, then do that!" Kirino snapped at the other cat.

"Cats! We are already lost!" Shisuke yelled, or more squeaked.  
The both of them stopped arguing, for the first time since we started walking.  
I let out a deep sigh. "So where are we?" I asked.

"I've never been in this part of town..." Kirino said, looking around.  
Kariya sat down, licking his left front paw. "We're close to Hikaru's place" he said, not looking up from what he was doing.  
"Eh? You know where we are?" I half yelled, half asked.  
"Why didn't you tell earlier?" Shinsuke squeaked.  
He just shrugged, still not looking up. "You guys never asked"  
'Insert anime fall here'

"You know where Hikaru lives?" Kirino asked.  
"yeah, I've been there once. Why? Is that so strange then?" this time he looked up.  
"No, just asking" Kirino said innocently

"Oh, and Hikaru's place is also close to the hospital"  
"Really?" I asked surprised. I've been to the hospital many times, but I didn't seem to recognize this way.  
"Yeah, it's a few blocks away from here, not that far..."  
"Oh..."

"Ahhhh!"

"What was that?" Shinsuke started to panic by the sudden scream.  
"It came from that tree over there!" I ran towards the tree where I thought the scream came from.  
"Oi! Tenma, Matte!" Shinsuke squeaked, who was bouncing on my head because I run to fast. The two male-cats ran after me, trying to keep up.

"EEEP!"

"There you have it again!" Kirino said, now running beside me.  
"Yeah, and it's still coming from the tree" I came to a halt, what ended up in Shinsuke shooting from my head.

"Ouch! Tenma!" Shinsuke whined, rubbing his head.  
"Ehehe... Sorry"

I walked towards Shinsuke so he can sit on my head again. I walked around the tree, but I couldn't find anyone.  
"That's strange. I thought it came from here." I walked in circles around the tree, but there was nothing.

"Waah!" A little purple bird flew over our heads. wait. _purple_ bird?  
It struggled to keep itself in the air, it flew so bad that it ended up flying in the tree.

I walked towards the bird, and shook it a little with my paw.  
"Hikaru. Hikaru, is that you?" slowly the bird woke up.  
"T-Tenma? a-ah! Tenma! I'm not the only one who turned into an animal!" Hikaru yelled from happiness.  
He jumped up and down, while flapping his wings.

"Hey, Hikaru. How did you ended up in bumping into a tree?" Kariya asked.  
"Oh, uhm. Ican'tfly" Hikaru mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I can't fly, Okay?!" Hikaru half yelled, half tjirpd

"You can't fly?" Kariya asked. The next moment he was rolling over the floor, laughing like a crazy cat.  
"B-but you're a bird!" He said while struggling to catch his breath.

Hikaru only turned red, or atleast i think so.. For so far I could see, I only saw purple feathers.

"Kariya, knock it off!" Kirino said "He just turned into a bird. It's not like he can fly immediately."  
Kariya finally stopped laughing, and snorted at the other cat. "Hmmpf"

"Aah! I'm so happy. I'm not the only one turned into an animal!" Hikaru flapped with his wings and flew a little in the air.  
I smiled, but my smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, but what happened to the others? We don't know where they are."

"Maybe Hikaru can fly over the town to look for the others?" Shinsuke said "Oh wait, he can't fly... Never mind!"

"Let's just continue walking" Kirino suggested "By standing here, we won't gain a thing."  
"Alright!" i jumped up and walked off with the others.

"But where are we going?" Kariya asked.  
"Hmmm.. Since the hospital is nearby, let's go there." I looked at the others.  
Kirino nodded "That's probably the best we can do for now."

We walked off to the direction of the hospital. We passed a dark alleyway.  
A shiver ran down my spine, as if there's something dangerous there. And as if on cue, a dangerous growl was heard from the alley.  
We stiffened on our place, not able to move. Two Auburn eyes glowed in the dark of the shadows, and slowly a figure was formed as it slowly moved out of the darkness.

* * *

**Lol! Cliffhanger! I have something with cliffhangers...  
****Tenma: Is she alright again?  
****Jin: Yeah , probably  
Oh and a little announcement! Tomorrow I'm going on a vacation with a friend of mine. so I won't be able to upload anything!  
Jin: I wanna come too!  
No way! You'll only do perverted things to us than!  
Jin: Hehe... yeah probably!  
Anyways! Please Review! That will make me really happy!**

**See ya next time,  
Pearl**


End file.
